


航程 第七章

by CaptainChris



Category: Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Minor Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainChris/pseuds/CaptainChris
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 12





	航程 第七章

（大韩航空619，你可以离场了。）

她依偎在星伊怀里，浑身开始发热，酒劲逐渐又上来了，她抬起头，羞涩的眼神给予星伊暗示，星伊立刻将她抱起，走到二楼的房间里，放在床上。  
星伊伸手捧着容仙的脸，凑上前去，樱桃般的小嘴半开半合，带着无限的诱惑。星伊一低头，便狠狠的吻上了那娇艳欲滴。容仙动情的吻着，倆人的舌头缠绵不休，远远不绝的津液在交换着。  
长吻、短接，交替的空隙间，喘息声在房间充斥着。星伊的手梳弄着容仙的头发，慢慢的移至肩膀，逐渐向下抚动，在裸露的手臂上轻轻掠了一圈，借着游移到胸前，星伊的手隔着衣服揉搓着，上面还在与容仙接吻。揉动了两下，星伊感到不快，伸手帮容仙脱下了她今天穿的运动背心，毛绒的保暖大衣早就脱下在沙发上。星伊的手指一一搭上了容仙饱满的酥胸，轻轻挑弄几下，只觉得滑腻绵软，让人爱不释手。  
「嗯....」金容仙吭叽了一下。  
星伊继续轻巧地用手指搓揉ru头，粉红色的蓓蕾骄傲地挺立在空气中。  
饱满的乳房在星伊的手中变换着各种形状  
容仙被撩拨的身体轻轻摆动，唇齿间流露出娇喘声，不绝于耳「嗯....嗯....啊....哈....呃....」  
星伊撕下容仙的抑制贴，把清幽的兰花释放了出来，然后张嘴舔舐了一下脖颈，弱点被攻击的金容仙，下身开始淌出细流。  
星伊贪婪的吮吸起乳尖上的两颗红豆，不时的用牙齿嚙咬一下，感受到身下的容仙阵阵的颤抖。星伊的右手不甘寂寞地向下游动，搭在紧致平滑的腰间摩挲了一会，又游移到白嫩的小腹，逗弄了一下容仙的小肚脐。  
顺手继续抚摸着，手指陷入一片幽黑的芳草里，只见一片倒三角出现在容仙洁白的大腿根部，现在在那条粉红色细缝中，已经沾满了晶莹的溪水。  
星伊将容仙的双脚向两侧打开，头往下滑，张开口去舔舐，她不时的舔弄阴d，又不时的把舌头伸入通道中抽插着。  
「哦！」「啊....唔....唔」容仙把星伊的头死死的夹着，星伊知道她快要来了，又继续用力的吮吸起来。  
容仙闷哼着，一阵似尿非尿的感觉涌出，大脑一片空白，下身倏地痉挛起来。  
星伊俯回身子，与容仙再次唇舌交接在一起。  
星伊站在床前，脱下了自己的上衣以及裤子，留下内裤，把躺在床上的容仙翻了过来，让她在上面俯视着自己。容仙高潮过后，酒也醒了一半，看见自己骑坐在星伊身上，下身隔着内裤抵在上面。   
「啊....好羞人....」容仙涨红着脸娇嗔，身体却不由自主自主的扭动起来，无师自通的用小穴蹭着星伊的粗壮「嗯....对就这样....啊....好舒服」。  
容仙听见了星伊的称赞，双手撑在星伊身体两侧，上身微倾，加快了下身的摩擦  
「嗯....嗯....嗯。」  
「啊....呃....再快点，快。」星伊被摩擦的开始爽了起来。  
星伊撕下了自己的抑制贴，浓郁的白茶破体而出，「哼....」容仙伏倒在星伊怀里。星伊忍不住脱下了被溪水沾湿的内裤，自己用手撸动了几下，rou棒更加的坚挺，扶着容仙的腰臀，对准蜜穴口，缓缓的往上挺进去。  
「啊....」这是容仙第二次接受这么大的东西，一阵酸痛又从下身蔓延开来。身体又不由自主的向下吞没rou棒。  
「好....好酸，星....等等」  
「我自己来....」  
容仙媚眼轻垂，浓密的眼睫毛轻轻的颤动，深吸一口气，缓缓沉下腰，翘臀咕噜一声吞没了rou棒。  
「啊！」完全纳入体内之后，不由自主地发出一声满足的感叹。  
稍微适应了以后，双手按上星伊的胸前，迫不及待地上下套弄了起来。星伊任由她自由发挥，双手没有空闲的揉捏起晃荡在眼前的酥胸，不时轻捻着诱人的红豆。  
容仙开始慢慢地抬腰、然后慢慢地坐下，重新将rou棒吞没。  
慢慢加快了节奏，很有节奏的一上一下，配合着渐渐响起的水声。  
“噗呲”“噗呲”显得很有节奏感。  
「啊....好棒....好美....哦....哦」  
容仙上下起伏的速度越来越快，呼吸越来越急促，一滴滴汗珠在雪白的肌肤上透出。  
星伊也在身下配合着容仙的动作，她沉下来时，星伊迎上去；她抽离的时候，星伊也拉开距离。rou棒狠狠地撞击着花心，带给她难以言喻的快感。  
「....啊....星星....啊....真的好舒服....好粗....啊....好充实」  
「....哦....啊....呃」  
容仙的动作开始慢了下来，星伊知道她的体力快撑不住了，于是翻身将她压在身下。星伊将他的双腿曲起，压在她胸前，举铁时练过拉伸的容仙轻易的做到了这个动作，星伊自己绷直了身体，像个强力小马达一样，大开大合，一次又一次的顶进被撑开的小穴。  
“啪”“啪”“啪”富有律动的声音传遍了整个卧室。  
容仙的腿部又开始了无节奏的颤抖，双手死抓着身下的床单，口中发出呜咽声。小穴内壁不规则的蠕动，紧紧地吮吸着rou棒，星伊也感受到了临界的顶点，猛地用力抽插，深入了小穴内，形成了结堵住了子宫口，一股股的白灼灌满了容仙体内。  
「....啊....」容仙脸上又似痛苦又似满足的神情。  
过了好一会儿，标记的结散去，星伊把rou棒抽出，带出一股股白灼。星伊下了床在浴室弄湿毛巾，替容仙擦拭了身体，俯身亲吻了她的嘴。  
「晚安....幸苦了....我的容」  
「嗯」容仙累透的身体，哼唧了一声。  
两人相拥而眠。


End file.
